Death to Deaf
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get in to a car accident. character death! SasuNaru, ItaNaru I do not own Naruto


They stood at the end of the coffin. It was raining like that day, except it seemed lighter today, probably because it wasn't storming like then. Sasuke was fragile Naruto knew that and did his best to help him as much as he could.

Naruto was just as fragile, if not more so, but he know how to love and to be loved, that, Sasuke didn't know. They had argued again and Sasuke wasn't paying as close attention to the road as he should because of the rain.

Everything seemed fine until lights blinded Sasuke, he jumped and covered Naruto. Dripping water, glass shattering, and sirens seem so far in the distance, and then it was silent. Naruto winced as he tried to move his body.

Everything was quiet like nothing was moving, looking down inky black hair appeared on his chest, moving his hand to move Sasuke's hair that covered his face, feeling it twitch.

"Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto knew he was saying it, but he could hear it himself.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Sasuke, his lips moved, but Naruto couldn't hear them. Naruto watched a smile come to his face as his eyes glazed over. Naruto shook him, but nothing seemed to wake Sasuke up. Screaming, or well he felt like he was screaming, but still no sound. Tears fell non-stop like a water fall.

Naruto felt someone full on him and cut his seat belt, pulling him out of the car and away from Sasuke. Thrashing to get away, he jumped to Sasuke and held on to his body. Hands pried them apart and carried Naruto to an ambulance.

The doors to the ambulance opened and Itachi came out, shocked to see Naruto there, he started to try and calm Naruto down.

Naruto grabbed on to Itachi, "Sasuke's gone! He's gone!" Naruto kept repeating it over and over, Itachi hugged him. Carrying Naruto into the ambulance and started to asses his wounds. There were two large gashes by his ears. Stopping the bleeding he wrapped them up along with the one on his leg.

Naruto looked out the ambulance and watched as they pulled Sasuke's body out of the car, they laid him on the ground, trying to recesitate.

Itachi didn't know Naruto was gone until he was half way there.

They did it! They brought him back; Naruto knelt down by his side as Sasuke's eyes came into focus only on Naruto. He seemed to raise his hand like a half heart, Naruto cried, and pressed his own hand against it smiling through tears, They kissed a simple kiss of pure love. The EMT's pulled them apart and Sasuke to an ambulance that drove away.

Naruto sat there in the rain until some picked him up, Itachi. He carried Naruto back to the ambulance and they drove off to the same hospital.

Naruto watched the rain and looked at Itachi. Naruto could tell that he was deeply worried, scared, and sad. Naruto touch his arm and Itachi then wept, Naruto held on to him as the both cried.

Itachi took Naruto the E.R. and the rewrapped his leg ad put stitches in his head injury. Itachi sat and listened to the doctor, but still no sound seemed to come to Naruto ears. The doctor the left and Itachi sat down on the bed holding a piece of paper. Slowly he handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto, the injury in your head seemed to have damaged your ear drums beyond repair. You'll never be able to hear ever again," Naruto cried once more.

Naruto curled himself into a ball as Itachi held him. A few hours later a doctor came in and spoke to Itachi, Naruto feel his chest vibrated against as Itachi spoke back. Itachi laid Naruto on the bed and held on finger up saying one moment.

Naruto watched, the doctor waved his hands and Itachi got extremely tense and they seemed to sag as he turned his head to look at Naruto with sad eyes. The doctor bowed real low as Itachi walked back to the bed.

Itachi looked at him, Naruto knew, Sasuke was gone for good and there was no bringing him back this time. Naruto sobbed and Itachi cried silently for a lost brother, best friend, and a lost lover.

Naruto stood up from the wheel chair from the back, people seemed to separate for him as he walked to the casket. He laid a letter on him, he held on to the casket as he collapsed crying, his sobs were small and forced away. He stood back up on shaky legs.

"I love you and I always will for you," tear streamed down his face as he walked through the crowd again and to the wheel chair.

Itachi stood behind him as he wheeled Naruto back to the hospital to get the stitches taken out. No one knew he was deaf and wasn't planning on telling anyone until after the funeral. Itachi handed him a piece of paper, "I want you to live with me, please?" Naruto nodded and they left the hospital hand in hand.


End file.
